A Day in the life of Maximum Ride
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Post MR0 if there is such a thing. Back when Max was 13.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: My goal for this Fic is to have it end up on Fang blog (Because Fang's blog is teh awesomeness)

**(A/N: My goal for this Fic is to have it end up on Fang blog (Because Fang's blog is teh awesomeness). I was reading the blog and found some fanfics linked on there and saw they were good, but a lot of people could pull it off. So I'm gonna try.)**

**(A/N: So Fang (Or Max, or Nudge, **_**or **_**Iggy) If you're reading this, I give you permission to put this on your blog.)**

A Day in the life of Maximum Ride (Pre Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment)

A Fanfic by Sam Havni

MAX POV

It was morning in our quaint little E-shaped house in Colorado.

Hi, I'm Max. I'm 13 years old, and I have wings. Yeah, you head me, wings. And I live with my family. Okay, so we're not _really _related, but if you'd lived with them for most of your life, you'd call them family too.

But we're here in this E-shaped house – the six of us, I mean. Fang, (13), Iggy (Also 13), Nudge, (10), The Gasman (Don't ask, 7), and my baby (Not _really _my baby, but basically my baby), Angel (5).

We were created by _really _evil scientists – whitecoats, we call them – as an experiment. We're 98 human, 2 bird. And we can _fly_.

I was in the kitchen, at a loss of what to make for breakfast. Iggy, although younger than me _and _blind, could probably cook something.

"Hey Igs! Could you make breakfast, please?" I called down the hall. No answer.

I walked into his room, where Iggy, although his eyes were closed, was making a feeble attempt to look asleep. So I tickled him.

He groaned and rolled over, placing his pillow on his head.

"C'mon, wake up." I said seriously.

He sighed and rolled over on his back, accidentally falling out of bed.

I laughed and offered him a hand. Oh, wait, he's blind. So I grabbed his hand and forced him up.

"Fine, I'll make pancakes." He said, slouching into the kitchen.

I crept into Nudge and Angel's room.

"Nudge, wake up." I said.

She opened her eyes, looked around, and then pouted, seeing that I had disturbed her sleep.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked. What a trooper.

"Pancakes." I replied lamely.

"Oh. Yummy! I love pancakes. I wonder what pancakes are made of. Maybe it's eggs. Or maybe flour. Or, it could be both. Or—" She stopped when I raised my eyebrows at her.

From the corner of the room, I could see Angel peeking out of her curtain.

"Ange," I said, looking over at the curtain. She pulled it back to reveal her five-year-old face. "C'mon, get dressed and let's go eat pancakes."

"Yummy!" She said, running out of the room, already dressed.

I turned to walk out of the room, only to walk into Fang.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. He always randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Exist?" He asked. Another thing about him: No sentences more than one word. Those are strictly prohibited.

I scowled at him, walking past him. I walked into the kitchen, where the Gasman had apparently gotten up and walked into. The pancakes were done, and mine was getting cold.

I sat down and began eating.

"arpmh whmpmh ghnpnh gmph—" Said Gazzy, with a mouthful of food.

"Gazzy," I said. He knew better. He was seven now, after all.

He swallowed. "Sorry," He said. "I said are we gonna go tree climbing today?"

"Hm…That sounds fun. Yeah."

"Ooh!" Said Nudge exitedly. "Are we gonna go to old biggers?" Old Biggers was a really huge tree that was good for climbing. Fang, Iggy and I had built a treehouse the size of a mansion there.

"Sure, Nudge." I said, hoping she wouldn't continue. But to my demise:

"I wonder how old it really is. It's probably like, 1,000,000 gazillion years old! And I wonder why it's so big! Like, People get bigger for awhile but then they stop. Maybe it's like us! Maybe it's taller than usual! And Maybe—" Nudge stopped when Fang put a hand over her mouth.

And so we left.

We had to walk for quite a while. Fang kept walking in to me.

"Will you stop that? You're gonna run me off the cliff!"

"I'm walking straight. Maybe you're walking crooked." He said.

"Oh, so it's always my fault." I said, angrily.

"Max," He said, looking at me.

I shoved him. He chuckled and shoved me back. I fell backwards.

"Max!" He said, as I tumbled backwards. This really hurt.

I just kept tumbling. I couldn't stop. I was going to roll off the cliff.

He ran after me, his arms out. I kept rolling. I sensed the cliff coming. Fang was about to have killed me.

He grabbed me under my arms, just as I was about to die. A searing pain went through my shoulder. I couldn't move it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I said, painfully.

"Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring my pain.

"My shoulder," I choked.

"I'm so sorry," He said, examining my shoulder.

"I think it's broken."

"Iggy!" Fang shouted, as the flock ran over. "Check Max's shoulder. She says it's broken."

Iggy felt my shoulder.

"It's dislocated." He stated.

Fang felt my shoulder. He pushed down, which sent searing pain up my shoulder.

I let out a cry as he pushed it into place.

"What happened?" Asked Nudge.

"I fell," I said lamely, and in pain. "I think I hit my head." I said, rubbing my bruised head. I shot a look at Fang, who looked sorry and worried.

"Good news, fellas," I said. "The first aid kit is in Old Biggers." I said. You know, just in case one of us fell.

So we walked over there. Well, except me. And if you ever tell _anyone _about this, I will kill you: Fang carried me. He flew me into the mansion tree house.

"Fang, I can walk," I insisted, wondering if I could stand the embarrassment much longer.

"Fine," he said, putting me down. I toppled over from the pain in my legs.

He picked me up again, without speaking, knowing he'd won. He carried me down the hall – Yeah, we had a hall way. This thing was as big as the E shaped house – and into a room, which had the first aid kit. He set me down on the bed – the only bed in the tree house – and began going through a cabinet, until he found a white box – the first aid kit box.

There was stomping on the roof.

"Gazzy, please get off the roof." I called.

"I'm not Gazzy, I'm Iggy!" Called Iggy.

"Oh. Well get off the roof, then." I called. Gazzy chuckled from the roof. That's another thing Gazzy could do. Imitate any voice or sound.

He put a bandage on all my wounds. It hurt like insert swear word here, but I suppressed a scream.

"I'm really sorry." He said again for the 50th time this conversation.

"It's okay." I said. He didn't really mean to hurt me.

"Can you walk home?" He said, grinning.

I opened my mouth in shock and rage, at the fact that I couldn't walk home.

I scowled at him, rolled my eyes and shook my head.

He chuckled.

Too bad for me.

I was hoping to live through this day.

Now I would die of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: JEEZUMS PEOPLEZ

**(A/N: JEEZUMS PEOPLEZ! It was supposed to be a one-shot buuuuuuuut if you insist…**

**BTW There won't be like fighting or tooooo much Fax, but I'll try and slip some in there. It's what I call a peace-fic. It's not a real plotline, but a bunch of connected one-shots.)**

MAX POV (For my best bud Jimmy Pat (Not really my best bud) because he does Max POV)

Oh my gosh! I survived!

Yes, it's true, amazingly, that I avoided death twice today. Once, by cliff, next, by embarrassment.

And I was in for it again. I was going to die by Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy, checking on me EVERY SINGLE FREAKING SECOND!

It's true! They won't leave me alone! I know, they have good intentions. They love me and are worried about me, but if they really loved me, they would JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I think Fang was probably too guilty of trying to kill me twice to actually check on me.

Just then, Nudge came in. AGAIN.

"Hey Max, doing alright?" She asked.

"Hey sweetie, I'm fine. But I think I'm going to sleep now. So could you tell the others?" I asked, trying not to sound too fed up.

"Okay. Good night!" She said, turning to leave. She was going to go tell them to leave me alone. So, naturally, they all came in at once to tell me good night.

"Night Max," Angel said in her sweet, five-year-old voice.

"Nighty night!" Said Gazzy. I think he let one rip on the way out, but I can't be sure. If I wake up in the morning, he didn't.

"Good night," Said Iggy, recognizing that I was fed up.

And then, last but not least – well, maybe least, I can't be sure – Fang.

I sat up in bed, ready for a fleet of apologies.

"Hey Max," He said, sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said tiredly.

"I guess I was the one walking crookedly." He said, chuckling.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"I'd punch back, but I think I might kill you." He said sarcastically.

I chuckled. He was probably right.

He wrapped his arm around me.

"Sorry, Max." He said guiltily.

"It's alright." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked, determined.

"Um…I don't know." I said, and then yawned.

"You should get some sleep. You don't want to be tired on your birthday." He said, removing his arm from my shoulder.

Oh, crap! It was my birthday tomorrow! Well, my chosen birthday. To go with my chosen name.

He got up and walked towards the door.

He turned at the doorway.

"Alas, until morning, my dearest." He said melodramatically, while turning off the lights. I chuckled and lay down in bed.

I heard his footsteps retreat, and I went to sleep.

Well, apparently, Gazzy didn't let one rip, because I woke up the next morning.

And it was my birthday! I was fourteen! YEAH!

But even on my birthday, I had to get up and do stuff.

I walked into the kitchen—

"Surprise!" Shouted the flock.

There was a chorus of 'Happy birthday' and similar things through the kitchen.

Then, in the middle of the table, there was a cake. It said "Happy Birthday, Maximum Ride!" on it. My heart swelled.

"You like it?" Asked Iggy. "I made it myself." He prided himself.

"I love it! Thank you!" I said, hugging him.

"Ububub! Presents first!" Nudge warned.

"You guys got me _presents?" _I asked, amazed.

"We got you one big present!" Angel said excitedly.

"Cool!" I said. For me, it was the quality of the present.

"It's outside! C'mon!" Gazzy said, leading me outside. Fang winked at me as I went outside.

And there it was. The best present anyone could ever ask for. Anyone with wings that could fly, anyway.

On the Cliffside, There was a helicopter pad, but with 'MAX' instead of 'H.' then, attached to the cliff side, was a series of hoops, made to look like an obstacle course.

"Go on, try it!" Insisted Nudge.

I ran over to the pad. I unfurled my wings.

I jumped through the air, nailing all the hoops. It was great fun!

But all this flying was making me hungry.

"Let's eat cake!" Said Angel. She could read minds. Literally.

Everyone whooped and hollered in agreement.

The cake was delicious. Oh my god. Vanilla cake with a chocolate layer in the middle, and the most amazing tasting icing ever. Am I making you hungry?

And so the 'party' came to a close, and my fourteen-year-old self was ready to go to Old Biggers today. Hopefully without any death-related things happening.

This time, we made it over there.

And we played in that tree like no tomorrow.

It was the greatest day ever.

Well, until we got tired, and had to go home, which just about everyone except Fang and Iggy disagreed on.

"But I wanna stay!" Gazzy complained.

"Gasman Something Ride! I am twice your age and twice your size! But that's irrelevant because it's my birthday. So naturally you have to do what I say!" I said, trying to cheer him up. He laughed.

"Fine." He said, still chuckling a bit. "Gasman Something Ride. Hehehe." He said, chuckling.

So we walked home, again, surprisingly, without any deathly encounters. I was beat.

"You want me to carry you?" Asked Fang, grinning.

"No!" I said. I was still recovering from last time!

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I mean—Gah! No!" I said, continuing walking.

I wasn't going to take that kind of embarrassment today, nosirr-e!

And All was well on my 14th birthday.

Now I could kick Fang's butt and do it with dignity!


	3. Author Note

**(JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHAH! You should have seen the look on your face. phew. classic. anyway, Thank you for your patronage. But don't expect too many updates because I'm also working on two other stories (MR5 and Max's New Power.) But still I'm going to make another chappie!)**

Iggy POV

"Whoa." I said, dazed.

"Yeah." Fang said, feeling guilty he told me but not Max.

"How long?" I asked, intrigued.

"About a year now." He said. I could sense his blushing.

"Just a year? Why this year?" I asked.

"I'm thirteen now. Hormones, anyone?" Fang said.

"So you've loved her for over a year now, and you didn't even tell her?"

"How can I, Iggy? I _live _with her. If she doesn't love me back, we'll never be 'friends.' It'll always be all awkward."

"Max isn't like that."

"What about to me? I quote 'Last but not least – Well, maybe least, can't be sure – Fang.'"

"How—"

"Angel."

"Oh." There was silence.

"Maybe she just isn't ready for that kind of commitment." I suggested, sensing his sadness.

"Maybe in a few years?"

"Who knows?"

"I wish I did." We looked at each other.

"Angel." We said at the same time.

Max POV

I walked into Fang's room, where Fang and Iggy were sitting silently.

"Hey Max," Said Iggy being friendly.

"Hey Igs." I said, looking at him. "How do you know it's me?"

"Who else comes into Fang's room without his consent?" He asked rhetorically.

"Hmm. Well, time for dinner." I said, walking out.

"Kay!" They called as I walked out.

I walked into the kitchen, where I could cook dinner. The one thing Iggy can't cook. I took the chicken out of the oven and started cutting it up.

Fang and Iggy walked down the hall, followed by Nudge and Angel. Gazzy was outside playing.

"Gazzy, come inside, time for dinner!" I called out the open window.

Iggy whispered something in Fang's ear.

"No!" Fang whisper-shouted.

He whispered urgently into Iggy's ear.

Boys.

"Oh my God, they did?" Nudge asked a giggling Angel.

Girls.

Wait, what does that make me? Sane? Nah.

"Is there something I don't know?" I asked Fang quietly on his way to the table.

"No." He said calmly. Liar. I swear. That boy should be an actor.

"Okay." I said unconvincingly. Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw him hit Iggy.

"Ooh!" Nudge squealed. "I love chicken. I know it's bad to kill chickens, but they're so yummy! It's like they were made to be eaten. I wonder if God made some animals to be made to be eaten. Wait, No! We're birds too! I wonder if we taste good. If so, that'd be creepy. And smph phmpmh wpmh chpm—" I covered her mouth.

She stopped and I went back to eating.

Gazzy walked in.

"Gazzy, your dinner's getting cold." I chided.

"Okay." He said, obviously restraining a complaint.

He sat down and began eating.

Everyone was silent.

There was obviously something up.

_There is. _Angel.

_What is it? _I asked.

_Can't tell you._

_Grr._

_Sorry._

Well, that meant Iggy or Fang, which explained the murmuring.

I decided to let it go for now. They were probably pulling a prank or something.

Then Gazzy let one rip, which ended dinner.

So we all went outside.

Fang brought his laptop.

"Having fun playing and being physical?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He called, still submersed in his computer.

I was surprised to see him totally typing at light speed. That's how much time he spends on the computer. Couldn't hurt to see what was sooo intriguing.

"What 'cha doin'?" I asked in a childish tone.

"Fanfiction." He said.

"FanWhata?" I asked, confused. Probably some online videogame.

"Fan Fiction. You write stories about stories." He explained.

"What stories have you read?" I asked. We owned no books.

"Well, none, but I started one about our lives."

"Our lives aren't books. And besides, if you put our information in there, people will come and get us!"

"Nobody will believe us."

"True…What are you writing about?"

"Well, I'm not writing…" He said. "EVERYONE else is."

"No way! How do they know our names?"

"I wrote one. It explained us."

"Cool."

"Check this one out: Fang's New Power. By some dude named Sam Havni. Wouldn't this power be so awesome?" He asked.

I read the story. It didn't happen, and frankly it wasn't _my _new power, but it was pretty cool. I enjoyed it.

I clicked the link to his profile.

Hey, what do you know, there's a Max's new Power too! Yay!

As the days went on, I became more and more drawn to the computer.

Oh God, I was going to end up like Fang!

OH NO!

NOOOOOOOO!

I had to stop my addiction.

I can't help it!

There was only one person who could:

Fang.

"Faaaaang!" I called down the hall.

Fang POV

We were all (Excluding Max) Seated in my room. A Rare occasion.

"You've all got Max thinking we're up to something. You need to lie low." I stated.

"Was is my giggling?" Angel asked.

"A Little bit."

"Was it my whispering?" Iggy asked.

"No."

"How about my 'did he really?' thing?" Nudge asked.

"No. It was all of us."

"So I think we should—" I began.

"Faaaaang!" Max called. Sighing, I got up and walked down the hall. But for Max, it was worth it.


End file.
